


Libertine

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Happy Ending, Loki's calling the shots, M/M, Name-Calling, Negotiations, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sibling Incest, Sort Of, Spitefic, Spitroasting, The relationship is between Tony and Loki, Thor is just here this one time, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: It was Anthony's wish to play sandwich with two gods - and who is Loki to deny his mortal anything?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 86





	Libertine

**Author's Note:**

> I told ya I'd do it 👀

Loki was sitting at the table, peaceful like a tree, as he watched his Anthony go up to his brother. He watched equally peaceful when Anthony grabbed Thor’s shoulders, got up to his toes, and made a move to kiss him.

He kept on looking when Anthony didn’t let Thor get away, curious only about Thor’s reaction. He’d foreseen shock – the widening of his eyes – but Loki hadn’t seen Thor trying to shove Anthony away coming.

_Now that was interesting._

Loki knew how handsome his mortal was. He knew all about what a great kisser Anthony was too, how the smallest peck on the cheek could feel like you were blessed by the Norns, the warmth that his genius radiated, too overwhelming. If Anthony wanted someone, then the person of his desire would feel it – and most often than not, welcome his desire in return.

“No, No – Tony—” Thor spluttered and managed to tear Anthony’s hands away. His cheeks were blushed, his gaze switching rapidly back and forth between Anthony and Loki. “I shall not allow you to do this to my brother—”

“Mhm,” Anthony purred. “How very noble of you, Thor.” He turned his gaze to Loki.

“Don’t you want to kiss him, brother?” Loki asked lazily. “When pressing himself so wantonly against your body, kissing you as if it was his last day amongst the gods”

“Loki—” A blush was covering Thor’s whole face. His hands swinging uncertainly between his and Anthony’s body, unsure whether to reach out or to flee. It was a welcome response to this. Loki wasn’t sure whether he’d liked Thor to just _go for it,_ as Anthony eloquently had put it last night.

No.

Loki wanted to be sure that Thor knew that Anthony was _Loki’s_ , that he only got a taste of him because Loki allowed it, had faith in his partner to stay faithful to him even after he’s been graced by Thor’s intimate attentions.

“Are you sure about this?” Thor asked him over Anthony’s head.

“Yes.” Loki grinned. “There are a few rules though, Thor, that you ought to agree with if you wish to bed him.”

Thor gave a sharp nod.

“You are not to touch me,” Loki started and lifted a finger into the air. “Not even a single piece of my hair. The moment you do so, I’ll send you in the living room, naked, on the lap of the very own Romanoff. Furthermore, you are allowed to do anything to Anthony as you wish – except for leaving long-lasting marks. No biting, no scratching. That is my privilege.”

Anthony’s eyes were glowing with a growing heat; a hand rose to touch the mark Loki’s teeth left there earlier. A visible reminder to Thor – that this was not _his_ to touch, and to do with as he pleased.

Though to be fair, it had been Anthony’s idea in the first place, when he came to Loki with the idea of having Thor _join._ It wasn’t because he thought Loki wasn’t enough for him – only that he wanted to _know,_ to see how it was to be sandwiched by _two gods,_ but only one he’d pledged his love and snark too.

“I agree,” Thor agreed. His hands were moving forward, still hesitant. He didn’t trust it, not _yet._ But soon, the shyness would abide, lust overtake and consume him. “Any other plans for this?”

Loki got up from his chair, joining his lover and his brother. “If you tell me what I should do, and I don’t like it, I’ll make sure your cock doesn’t grow hard again for the next entire century.”

And now Thor’s eyes were gleaming curiously. Loki didn’t doubt for once whether Thor had read the subtext – because it seemed as if he had gotten the message. _Curious, indeed._ Loki put a hand on Anthony’s and Thor’s shoulders both, noticing the minimal difference in their muscle mass there. Both were formidable, needed the strength to carry their weapons. It was astounding to Loki though that Anthony was almost up to Thor’s level – when he didn’t have nearly as much time to build them.

He teleported them to a guest room, extra prepared for this occasion. There’d been no doubt that Thor would decline their invitation; Anthony was a handsome man and Thor loved to fuck. Loud, too. Loki had heard it often enough – nonetheless, it had been a great incentive to find a silence spell that made his rooms soundproof from and to everyone else.

He pressed a short kiss onto Anthony’s lips before he stepped back, letting Thor get a taste of them as well. Now, that he had permission—

Norns, Thor loved to take it, to exploit the gifted opportunity.

Occasionally, when Loki saw Thor kissing someone, the only thing he could come up with was _plundering._ He didn’t want to know how it felt, although he feared he saw it in the way Anthony’s fingers dug into Thor’s heavy tunic, clinging to him as if his knees would buckle under the onslaught otherwise.

Loki made short process of their clothes: a snip of his fingers and they laid all neatly folded on the chair to their right.

“I can see why you kiss him at every given opportunity,” Thor rasped when the kiss broke. There was a soft gasp for air coming from Anthony. “He is amazing at it.”

“I so am, Rock of Ages,” Anthony croaked. “Fucking hell, I take more of them.”

Thor’s pleased laughter rumbled through the room. It was warm and pleasing to listen to, fitting into their dynamic quite well.

Loki offered a smile in response. Stepped up to Anthony until he was plastered unto his back, nibbling on his neck as his hands were roaming over his firm and well-toned body. A delighted sigh left his mortal’s lips. Loki knew each curve, each scar that were littered all over Anthony, even the few freckles hidden here and there. He’d memorised them all a long time ago, his mortal something that ought to be immortal – not only to warm his bed, but also to warm Loki’s thoughts and keep him on his toes.

“Oh, you’re making the no-touching-you-rule difficult,” he heard Thor chuckle, as he finally got over his admiration of them. Loki knew the pair of them made quite a look – Anthony’s sun-kissed body against Loki’s marble skin was a sight to behold.

On occasion, they fucked each other against a mirror’s surface, or had one hanging above them – seeing how the other fell apart when normally you didn’t see it, have _everything_ reflected; the gorgeousness of falling into the throes of lust multiplied. And for Anthony, Loki was sure, also to see himself during sex – to judge himself, admire himself – perhaps even to love himself when he often did not.

Sex was for Anthony when the walls fell; to give himself up for his partner’s pleasure, to receive some amount of love in return when usually he was faced with scorn and scrutiny. Loki loved it to make his mortal fall apart, to see where he could take him this time when they were riding on clouds of pleasure – and to feel for himself how it was to be the object of desire. To experience touches on himself and kisses that made his toes curl in warmth, that were given to him, and him alone – given freely, without needing to wear a disguise, too afraid of what would be said if it was known that Loki enjoyed being taken.

“Making something easy has never been fun for me,” Loki mumbled as he looked at Thor. “Life is too long to make it simple.”

Anthony’s shoulders were vibrating from his carefully held-back laughter. “You just want to kick him out, don’t you?”

“No,” Loki said decidedly. “I just want to see how much he wants you, mínn svass. How far he would go to get a taste of you – more than a mere kiss.”

“I wouldn’t call it _mere_ ,” Thor muttered but there was no heat laying underneath.

“Flatterer,” Anthony replied brightly and surged forward to kiss Thor. Loki watched for a moment before he went back to kissing Anthony’s neck. It tasted salty, a hint of lemon from his bodywash as well. His pulse was beating faster and faster beneath Loki’s mouth.

He took hold of Anthony’s bottom cheeks, and gave it a rough massage, much to his lover’s delight the way he was moaning into Thor’s mouth. Loki could feel himself growing harder as arousal was making itself home in him; the blood in his veins running south, the intense need to do something about the pressure getting bigger.

“Isn’t he gorgeous?” Loki asked roughly as he saw the others separate. “Isn’t he just the prettiest thing you’ve ever laid your eyes upon?” His hand sneaked around Anthony’s hip, travelling a bit down, until his fingertips met coarse and thin hair.

“He is lovely,” Thor replied hoarsely.

There was a note of jealousy in his voice that made Loki’s cock stiffen further and he pressed his growing arousal more into Anthony’s back. His skin was feverish to his touch.

“Okay, guys, do you mind if we move this to the bed?” Anthony turned his head to look at him. His face was wonderfully flushed, his eyes nothing but two greedy holes that asked for pleasure and satisfaction. “Because—” he broke off with a moan as Loki wrapped his hand around his cock, thrilled to find it hard and heavy already.

Loki stared into Thor’s eyes as he jerking his lover off, deliberately never going all the way up, leaving half of it untouched. “I promised him _two lovers_ ,” he purred before he let go of his cock, to take hold of the balls. Their heavy weight laid promisingly in Loki’s hand and he rolled them gently. His eyes were still locked with Thor’s, the usual so bright blue turned into the darkness of the night’s sky.

“Thor, _please,_ do something—” Tony gasped, his hips rocking slightly forward.

It was up to Loki to hide his smirk in Anthony’s shoulders, they were broad enough for this. He knew the second Thor decided to ‘do something’, as his Midgardian had so sweetly put it and that was when Anthony started moaning, loud enough that Loki could imagine that JARVIS was blushing furiously inside of his coding.

Loki’s hand travelled up again, ran over the muscles until he found the buds and started playing with them. He noticed how Thor’s eyes were glued to where his hand was; all his attention on Anthony’s cock, making it heavier with the second, smeared the precum around the shaft. He was nibbling on his earlobe, getting another shiver as a response.

“He’s so responsive to each touch.” Thor’s voice was fat with lust.

“Tony,” he addressed Anthony eventually, and again when Anthony failed responding promptly, too lost in the haze of pleasure they were giving him. “Do you like it? Being coveted by two gods at the same time because one wasn’t enough for you? To be pleasured like no one before, you greedy thing?”

“ _Yes,”_ Anthony hissed out, shameless as he was. A hand reached up and curled around Loki, burying his nails in his hair. _Norns_. Loki closed his eyes when he felt Anthony’s nails ran over his head before he gently carded through his hair. Shivers were running down his spine and he muttered licentious things into Anthony’s ear.

Moans were enriching the air, carrying from ear to ear as arousal kept building, became almost unbearable.

Loki tore away, panting heavily, and nodded towards the bed.

He knew that Anthony followed his orders mostly – but it was surprising to see Thor go along with that, his mouth shut, only hurrying regally to the bed as if nothing else mattered anymore.

“What’s the plan, Maestro?” Anthony asked. He wiggled around on the bed until he was content with his lewd posing; on his side, his head resting on his hand as he patted the free space next to him. “Do you want me sitting on Thor’s cock and ride him into oblivion as he whispers me into an orgasm? Have Thor fuck me into the bedding and you go after he’s done, fucking _me_ into oblivion? Or use me as the meat for the sandwich?”

“You know no shame, don’t you?” Loki replied with a laugh, heat rising into his cheeks, as he crawled up on the bed. “There’s nothing that is too scabrous for you, is it? You’re driven only by the most libidinous thoughts, to—”

"You’re a gynotikolobomassophile,” Anthony interrupted him.

“Beg your pardon.” Loki blinked, thrown off the game.

Thor started chuckling. “He called you an earlobe nibbler,” he explained simply. “Midgardians have a lot of terms for the most frivolous and absurdest things.”

“How come you know _that_ word?” Loki asked, as he was getting over his shock. Then shook his head. “No, I don’t wish to hear it, coming to think of it.”

“No?” Anthony asked innocently, batting his eyelashes prettily at him. “You don’t think that us laying _naked_ in a bed is not the time for exchanging stories? Did you have something else planned, my dear?” He ran a hand down his side, reached for his throbbing cock and gave it a few lazy strokes.

“No.” Loki rolled his eyes briefly before he winked at Thor, and kissed Anthony. He tasted faintly of Thor, although mostly it was him still. It was the taste that Loki preferred, and he made sure that when he was done with kissing Anthony, leaving him out of breath, that nothing tasted remotely of his brother.

“I want you on your hands and knees,” Loki ordered and got up to his knees. “You were so hungry for Thor’s cock, remember? The way you almost begged for me to allow him into our bed, salivating like a whore who’s getting paid for it?” He slapped Anthony’s face, tsk’ing in pretend-disappointment.

“You’ll make this worth my while, won’t you?” He asked sweetly. “My sweet slut,” he purred and watched delightedly how Anthony’s eyes widened impossibly, avaricious for more. He turned to Thor, recognising in him the same hunger that was scavenging through his mortal. Another slap for Anthony, a growl from Thor, a moan from Anthony, another growl from Thor.

“And because you’re such a slut, I shall give you what you want,” Loki added, rubbing with a thumb over the red swelling on Anthony’s handsome face. “Thor’s going to fuck you, to feed you his cock until you choke on it. And he shall keep fucking you, no matter how many desperate and lusty tears you cry as he keeps fucking you. Because that’s what you want, isn’t it?” He arched a brow, getting a hungry, desperate nod in return.

Another slap. “Then get into position, slut.”

Anthony hurried into position, turned around, his elbows and knees digging into the comfortable mattress. The sheets were already rumpled as if the deed had been done, proof of the coupling.

Thor was getting up as well, a hand on his cock, one on Anthony’s hip. He pressed it against Anthony, the fat tip already leaking precum, and for a moment, Loki felt jealousy take over him. He wanted nothing more than to shove Thor away, leave him on the floor, naked, humiliated, and take his place – claim Anthony for his and have him moaning and screaming his name instead.

“Do you want my cock?” Thor asked teasingly.

“Mhm,” Loki hummed and reached for Anthony’s cock, treating him to a handjob. “He’s dripping, Thor,” he laughed warmly. “That’s how badly he wants it.”

_“Fuck, yes.”_ Anthony twisted around. “And you or one of you better gets to it before I find a dildo and do it myself,” he threatened, reached with one hand behind and spread his cheeks. “Now, _fuck me_ , I’m—” the rest went down in an unintelligible burst of words as Thor pressed forward, his cock spearing Anthony as promised.

Loki’s mouth was twitching as he saw Anthony ringing for composure but Thor wouldn’t let him. He gave him a nod as encouragement, watching as Thor thrust into Anthony as if he was a man possessed. Perhaps he was. Loki knew how amazing Anthony felt, his walls clenching around one, trying to suck you into him, not wanting to let you go before he let go—

_Norns above_. Loki swallowed dryly as he felt like fainting from the pure bolt of arousal shooting through him. _And below,_ he added as he heard Anthony groaning into the mattress.

“Is that what you wanted, my slut?” he asked tenderly, sitting down in front of his lover.

“’s almost perfect,” Anthony slurred. “Very nice cock.”

“Aye,” Thor thundered from behind, sweat beads slowly dripping down his face. “And you have a wonderful ass,” he offered in return.

“He does,” Loki agreed lightly. “But you’ve got a hole left to use, don’t you, my darling slut?”

“Yes, _yes,”_ Anthony gasped. He leaned forward, throwing Thor off in his rhythm. He nuzzled Loki’s cock, adoring it with open-mouthed kisses, whining and panting simultaneously. “I love your cock, Lokes. ‘S the best one around,” he said and gave the leaking tip a lingering kiss.

“The best one, you say?” Loki repeated with a smile, and reached for Anthony’s nape, before he rammed his cock down his throat. He eyed him carefully, seeing if he had any serious trouble with the sudden shortage of air, if he was going to vomit but there was no indicator for that happening. Only Anthony happily choking on his cock, his eyes fluttering shut in pure bliss.

Loki was carding his fingers through Anthony’s short hair at the nape, grounding himself as Anthony did his best to make him go mad. His tongue was tracing along the various veins at his cock, swallowing around him, eventually started to hum along. The vibrations were killing Loki, intense stabs of lust were targeting him.

Thor was grunting loudly, his fingers digging deep into Anthony’s body as he was racing towards the finish.

“How much longer can you hold out?” he asked Thor.

“Not long,” Thor grunted. “He feels too good,” he admitted almost ashamed that his stamina wasn’t doing him a better service tonight.

“I know he does,” Loki agreed with a croon, and pulled Anthony off his cock. Saliva was dripping down his chin, nothing but lust was left in his head anymore but this all-consuming _want._ “He loves getting his holes stuffed with cock, to be of service and take every drop of cum that I give to him. In his mouth, his ass, all over his body – it doesn’t matter where.”

His chuckled turned into a gasp when Anthony took him back into his mouth, wrapped his lips around his head and gave a strong suck. Every droplet of blood was racing south; Loki started to feel so light on his knees. Any moment now, he would _come_ but _Norns—_

Perhaps Thor was weak enough not to hold out, to overwhelmed by Anthony’s amazingness. _Good_. Because Loki would prevail and come as last – no matter how gorgeous Anthony looked, getting fucked from both ends. How he was pleading silently for Loki to come, how he was using his body to make Thor climax—

That he was here, trapped between them both, a hostage of his own lust now.

Then, Thor was bellowing, trembling all over.

Relief spread through Loki as he saw Thor climaxing. _Finally, he could let go too—_

Anthony was giving him a look, swallowed him down and that was it for Loki. He sighed as he pulled out.

Thor was already laying on his back, watching them idly as Loki wrestled Anthony around. He was still aroused, leaking heavily but hadn’t come yet —

Something that was going to be remedied any second as Loki went down on him. He wrapped a hand around the base of the cock, sucked once and that was all that it took for Anthony to cum down his throat.

Loki hummed happily and summoned a blanket to cover Anthony up as he laid there, wrung out like a wet towel and smiling as if all his dreams had come true. In a way, Loki supposed, they had. Now his dear mortal knew how it felt to be taken by two gods, had gotten Thor into their bed and – was still cuddling up to Loki. Thor was forgotten, far away, and no longer needed.

Loki didn’t feel bad when Thor slid out of bed quietly, only stopped to get dressed quickly on his way out.

Because in the end, it was about Anthony and him. And now that Anthony had gotten his wish, perhaps– he wouldn’t be that opposed any longer to invite Loki’s clones into their bed.


End file.
